


Day 14 -- Chocolate Bars and a Smile

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Blanket Forts 2006 [14]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-21
Updated: 2006-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which sirius sort of asks remus out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 14 -- Chocolate Bars and a Smile

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: http://www.livejournal.com/community/blanketforts/79594.html

Sirius realized he had to tone down the devious smile when Remus poked him during Arithmancy and quirked an eyebrow at him, which was a not-so-subtle way of asking what he was up to this time. Sirius shook his head minutely, and then wiggled the first two fingers on his left hand: _Nothing. You'll find out later._ Remus shrugged and frowned slightly (_Fine, have it your way._) and went back to his notes.

James knew about the plan, and assured Sirius, with a hand run through his hair and a jiggled knee, that he would take care of getting Peter out of the dorm. Lily had thought the hair adjusting had been aimed at her and frowned, throwing James into a panic, but Sirius passed him a spare chocolate bar on their way out of Potions with a wiggle of his eyebrows. James twitched his thanks and Sirius turned away with a grin as James hurried over to Lily, chocolate bar held out as a peace offering. It was a good plan, too, though Sirius had no idea where it would lead, so maybe it wasn't such a good plan after all.

A few hours later, Sirius sat down on his bed, settling his runes text against his upraised knees, _Beating the Bludgers_ nestled inside, covers pulled up to his chin against the chill. He'd reached the fifth chapter, which included an in-depth analysis of the Bludger Backbeat maneuver when the door opened and Remus walked into the room, bag over one shoulder and a half-eaten bar of Honeyduke's finest in one hand. He dropped the bag on his bed and sat down, facing Sirius across the gap between the two beds. "Any idea who's been sneaking chocolate bars into my bag? This is the third this week."

Sirius tried for a nonchalant shrug, but the slow smile blossoming on Remus' face told him he'd failed. "Thanks," Remus said softly. He broke a bit off the chocolate bar and handed it to Sirius with a strange smile. "Join me for Wizard Chess?"

"Let me finish the chapter," Sirius said, popping the melting square of chocolate in his mouth. "Be down in five." Remus nodded and left the room. Sirius closed the books and leaned his head back against the headboard with a thunk. He took a deep breath and then tossed off the covers and ran downstairs, no longer cold.


End file.
